The Seer of Dark
by TheNerdandBeauty
Summary: Ray Evans is an unwanted 17 year old girl. But what happens when she finds an Earth Well and finds HERSELF in the Underworld filled with Creepypasta monsters she thought didn't exists? How will her life be as she takes on the role as the Seer?
1. Chapter 1

***Le me sitting by fire and drinking tea* TheNerd: Why hello there, I didn't see you there. Welcome to my first story. I know you'll like it *Le me gives you mini creepypasta characters***

**Beauty: Yoi! What are you doing?**

**TheNerd: I'm making a fantastic story and giving the readers mini creepypastas?**

**Beauty: 030...**

**TheNerd: What?**

**Beauty: Didn't you tell them?**

**TheNerd: Tell them what? *Le Beauty pushes TheNerd out of the chair* YOI!**

**Beauty: You readers might know me. The author of "Skulduggery Pleasant: Bloodline" and "GoodNight", by the way We advise you to check out my stories, BeautyandtheNerd. Anyway this is my twin brother's account. We both not only surprisingly look a like, even if he's a boy and I'm a girl, we both LOVE to write. So favorite and review this story, OR ELSE!**

**TheNerd: Trust me, I may be older by 5 minutes, but she's scarier. 0_0 Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Gift_

* * *

The boy in the back row with blonde hair got in position. And blew. The spit ball hit the girl in front of him in the back of the head. Her wavy;curly golden brown hair dented with so many spit balls. She finally turned around when the 20th spit ball hit her. But when she turned around, he blew again, this time the spit ball hitting her face. The blonde boy laughed in her face.

"Drake!" She growled.

"Miss Evans!" The teacher shouted. The girl tensed up. She turned around to face her teacher.

"Yes, ?" She asked.

"Detention! 30 minutes." he said.

"But-"

"1 hour! And if don't want another hour of detention after school, I suggest you to stop talking." He said sourly. Mr. Garcia wasn't a very nice teacher, let alone a fair one. He thought he was a genius and rich and he wanted to show teenagers how smart he was and how stupid they were. Especially to the smart students. It was very difficult to pass his class. He disliked all of hid students, except the rich students and smart students. But he especially hated Ray Evans. The wavy;curly golden brown haired girl. She was actually homeless. Her mother died in a car crash when she was 4 and her father ran off on her 13th birthday. Ray's dad was a so devastated from the death of her mother, that he found closer in gabbling, A. LOT. When he stopped paying taxes, Ray had to try and support her father and herself to keep their home, but getting little tips for helping people take their groceries to their cars and walking dogs wasn't enough. Her father left her the day before the house was confined from her. All she had was the clothes off her back, a light faded red flannel, a white tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots. She had a picture of her parents and her when things weren't bad, and need things for school. No friends to help her out in rough times. And no family to love her.

After school ended. Ray spent an hour cleaning Mr. Garcia's classroom till there wasn't a speck of dirt.

"A maid could do better, but not bad Miss Evans. Now get out your homeless face out of my sight." Ray grabbed her backpack and left. As she was exiting off of school grounds, The blonde boy, known as Drake, a couple of his friends and their girlfriends.

"Hey Ray-Ray." One girl called out to her.

"How's your mom and dad? Oh that's right your mom was killed and your daddy left you cause your the reason for her death." Drake asked.

"I don't have time for this." the two boys grabbed her arms.

"What do you mean? You don't have a home to go to, you have all the time in the world. Or are your little ghost friends waiting for you?" Drake commented. The boys holding her arms through her to the ground. One of them pinned her to the ground as the other one grabbed her backpack. The girls grabbed it from the boy and tore through it. They dumped her stuff out. They ripped her papers and backpack. Ray tried to brake out of the boy's grasp, but couldn't. Drake saw the picture of her family and picked it up. "Oh look, it's little Ray-Ray and her parents."

"Boy, is she an ugly kid." One girl commented.

"She must get it from her mother." The girl with black hair grabbed the picture from Drake and got closer to Ray.

"I wonder if the spirits like making her insane, like her parents." She said. Ray spit in her face. The girl jerked up and dropped the picture.

"You Bitch!" She hissed.

"That's it." Drake walked toward Ray and started to kick her along with everyone everyone was finished kicking her, they left. Ray got up slowly. It hurt really bad. She had a bloody nose and was spitting out blood. Ray have bruises and cuts all over her face and where they kicked her. Ray grab was was left of her backpack and stuff. She grabbed the her picture and put it in her pocket, then walked away. When Ray at the central park, she saw a bench and sat down, exhausted. There weren't that many kids, but there were plenty of little monster; ghost things. Ray could see these things since she could remember. Sometimes she could avoid it. But other times it was un-avoidable. She use to talk to these things, but kids started to pick on her. They'd say she was a psychic or something, but most would say she's insane. That's how she lost her ex-best friend, Drake. An eyeball came towards her and hit her in the face.

"Buuuuuglop."

"Get the hell off me." Ray said pushing it away from her. Ray laid down on the bench and went to sleep, hoping that things will get better.

Ray awoke to the sound of rustling. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She saw two figures walking towards her. Ray got down and crawled under the bench quickly. As the figures got closer, she saw them walk past the bench. Ray could hear them.

"Come on, please!" One said. It sounded like a little girl.

"No, I'm not giving you a piggy back ride, grow up." As they got a little further away, Ray could see one the size of a little girl. She had curly golden brown hair like herself, but she seemed dirty and saw blood. The other one was tall, it seemed to be a boy wearing a white hoodie and black jeans. He also seemed to be caring a bloody knife. Ray felt like she'd seen them before.

"What the hell?" They kinda looked like...no, it couldn't be. They were just fictional murderers made up by people and put on the internet. "That's impossible. They're not real." Ray said silently to herself. As soon as they were far enough, Ray got up from under the bench and followed them from a distance. They entered the forest across from the park. It felt like hours until finally Ray saw them stop at an old abandon well. The boy dressed like the creepypasta Jeff, picked up the little girl dressed like Sally. He set her on the edge of the well. She hopped in and soon he hopped in as well. As soon as they disappeared into the well, Ray ran towards it. It had a little arch on top with a painting of Earth on it. There were vines growing around it as well. Ray took a closer look in.

"H-Hello?" She called. She looked in deeper. "Hellooo?" Ray scooting further in, but that was a mistake. She slipped and fell in. "Fuck Me!" she shouted. Ray slid down,she was sliding down so fast she felt like she was on the sling shot ride at Knott's Berry farm, but then Ray went around in circles like a closed water slide. Ray went up and down, side to side, around and around until finally she saw light. Ray flew out shattering the top of the well and hitting the ground. Her ears were ringing, She got up quickly and looked around.

"Holy shit." she silently said. Ray was on a street in, what looked like New York or the center of a busy town. But the sky was dark. it would be much lighter outside if it was New York. Then as soon as she the ringing stopped, she could hear cars honking at her. Ray looked around her. She smack dead in the middle of a very busy street. Cars everywhere around her. How could she be in a town if she went down a well?

"T-this isn't happening." Soon the people started getting out of their cars, was when she started getting scared. They didn't look like people. They looked like monsters. Creepypasta monsters. Ray widen her eyes in disbelief. Turning around in circles. Panicking. She saw many creepypastas she remembers. Suicide Sqidward. Masky. Enderman. And many more murderous monsters. They were looking at her with a shocked look. Ray could hear some of them whispering to one another.

"It's a human."

"How'd she find the well?"

"Can she see us?"

"Lets eat her."

"Ya! I haven't had a good snack in a long time." Ray couldn't help it. She was so scared, she didn't know what was going on. She screamed. All the monsters around her, even the ones that were about to charge, covered their ears. The lights exploded around her. As soon as it was dark Ray ran as fast as she could away from all of this. She ran down the street. She bumped into more monsters. And Some chased her down the streets. What the hell was going on? She wondered. Ray looked behind her and could see them chasing her.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't-" Then, not looking where she was going, Ray ran into someone. She feel back and looked up at who she ran into. It was Slenderman. _'Shit! I'm so fucked!'_ Ray thought. He was much taller than she thought he'd be. And much more scarier. Ray was terrified. Ray went to get up and ran, but was grabbed by her ankle by one of Slenderman's tentacles. It was sticky and nasty. Slenderman brought Ray up close to his faceless face. Ray had tears streaming down her terrified, bloody, bruised up face. Ray tried fight back.

"Let me go!" She shouted. She turned her head to the the monsters coming up to Slenderman. They stopped as soon as they saw Slenderman with Ray. Slenderman turned and started to walk away.

"HEY!" one shouted. Slenderman stopped and turned around.

"That's our kill you over no faced twig!" It shouted. Another one of Slenderman's tentacles zipped past Ray and hit the monster in the head. The tentacle ripped through it's skull. Ray gasped. Slenderman took his tentacle back. The monster that was hit in the head, was still standing. It's face looked scarier.

"Next time I'll kill you." Slenderman said with a deep, dark, threatening voice.

"S-Sorry, She's all yours Mr. Slenderman." It said nervously. All the monsters looked terrified. Then they ran off.

"Now," Slenderman pulled Ray closer to his "face". "How can a human be here?" He asked.

"I-I don't even know myself mister Slenderman, h-honest. I-I fell down this well a-and..." ray lost her voice.

"Hmm. You seem to know my name. And you seem to be able to hear and see this place, including myself. What else do you know about?"

"W-Well I-" Ray stopped as she looked behind him. It was a floating green cat with one eye. Slenderman noticed this and looked behind him. He looked back at Ray.

"Do you see the incorporeal?" Slenderman asked. Ray didn't know what they were that she's been seeing for years, but nodded. "Hmm." Slenderman then slender walked, with Ray, toward a dark castle in the distance.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To the Pit to see Zalgo and see what he thinks."

* * *

When they entered the Pit, Ray say lots of creepypastas as guards. Ray noticed BEN Drowned smiling at her like he was high or something. Ray gulped as they entered a giant room. Ray say a the giant demon black demon sitting on a lava like thrown. Slenderman turned her upside right and set her down gently.

"Speak, Slenderman. Why do you have a human with you? You know humans can't see us unless were hunting them." His voice was very loud; booming, it was dark but smooth at the same time.

"This isn't just any ordinary human, Zalgo." Slenderman said. Ray looked at Zalgo. He was bigger than Slenderman. Then she noticed Zalgo had seven mouths. All of a sudden she said something.

"He comes." She looked at Zalgo with wide eyes, and he looked back at her. "He who waits behind the wall." She covered her mouth. Zalgo looked at her oddly.

"Can you see me?" He asked. Ray nodded removing her hands slowly.

"Nezperdian Hivemind!' She shouted. Ray quickly covered her mouth. All of a sudden her eyes rolled back behind her head and started glowing a faint light blue. "

T̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟T̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀T̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬT̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬ

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞T̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬT̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀T̷̗̦͖͆̽̑̉̂̚ͅo̗̘̬̼̖̼ͨ̌̍̿̕ ̨͛ͭ͛ͫͮ͆ȋ̘̦̦̮̼͙͆̊̋̅̚̕n͖̙̙̬͉̦̠ͮ͑̊v̦ͪ͐̈́͆̅oͫ͗ͥ̋k͎͂̿ȩ̬̘͕̻̃͂ ͏̱͓̥̲̺̤t̜̖͌̑ͫͮh̵̬͚̑̓̐̽̚e̵̩͓̦̟ͪͫͦ͗͑ ͌͐͑̏̈hͩͭͣ͊͌ͭ͏͙i̶̲̼͊̊ͅv̶̭͈̙̙̦̽ͦͪ͊̋ͩĕ͉̬͍͇̃̎͒-̘̜͈̄̂m̟͚̲̼͚̰͛͜î̵̯͍͎ͥ̃̑̇ń̳̪̙̻͈͎̬ͪ̎̑͜d̥͖̩̗͖̟ͫ̔ͭͣ̋ͪ̽ r҉͈͎͔̟̞̪͓e̷̥̯̰͕̞̯̣̒ͫ̋ͨ͐p̥̖̱͖͂ͥ̌͗ͥ̂r̛̝͚͕̻͙̬ͧ̆̾͆̑̏ȇ̟̱̪̦̓̅̄́͠s̸̼̮̮̃̈́̐̾̑̈́ë̫̯̖͙̤͔͕̚ń͔̂̏̋ẗ̫͎͚̩͇͙̰̋i̝̮̼͖͙͉͓̅́ṇ̫̘͇̰̙̟͢g̨̱͇̻͇̜͖ͭͬͬ̂̽͆̍ ̨͖͚̲͈̘̜̃̒ͮͅc̩̥ͨͪ̐͆ĥ̢ͧ̿ͪ̆̽a̜͇̞o̜̮͆ͮ̂s.̻̋͛̀ͫ̌̀͆

̲̟͇ͬͥ͂ͨͪ̏I̭̜̥̼ͅṇ̩̬͈̞v̼̤͔̣̯͉͇ͯͭ̐͌̌͛̾͡o͙͖k̛͉̯̬̓ͫ̋̈̽͆i̠͎̞̟̫̯̝̊n̨̬͓̯̮̞ͥ̅g͖̣͙̞̥̖̎̓̿̽ͣ̓̑ ̹̝͚͎̐͌̆͆t̛͓͓̥̥̝̼̤̄̒h̴͑̍e̠͓̣͙̮̙ͬ̂̚ ̹̩͕̟f̶̱͖̼̟̺̰̺ẹ͉̣̭̅̊́̄̈́ͫė͓͇̪̣̍́̅̈́͡ͅḽ̜̦͂͘ī̺͉̪̰͙͖̤̎̆͢nͭ͆ͨ͏̭͔̙̫̤g̨̳̥̥̩̺̽ͩͮ ̢̬̙͍̋ͯ̎̒̔̚ͅo̠̾̔͘ͅf̗̟̌̅͗͆̀̾ͫ ̛͇͂̄̋ͩͫ̓ͣc̤̳ͮͤ̐̄̆ͧ͋h̓a͈̝̩͖͙̼̦ǒ͍̩̐͂̂̀ͅs̰͓͆͐͆͌ͮ.̱̟ͫ̑̏̄̚͟

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬ

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬ

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬ

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞

̥͙̥͍͖̣͊̕W̨̥̩̩̥͐̽̎̚i̹̖̣͚̳̩̪͊ͩͩ̊ͧͯt̬̱̥͙̼̙̳̂ͬ̚h̾͐́̑ö̜̹̬̻̻͔̞́̈́͋̎̂̄u̪̜̳̐͛͛ͮ̃̏̉t͍͚̹͆ͬ͑̄ ̰̤̻ͬͥ͑ͯ͆ǫ̗̱̺͓̻̒̐ͪr̥͖͍̠͇ͤ͛̅͗̀d͇̟͓̗͍̦̏ͬͦ͐ͮ́͡e͎̳͈̭̝r̀ͥ҉͉̰̱̖̪.̀

̹̖̺̮ͦͬ̋͘T̘͌̏͝h̀ͧ̐͗͂̒̚͏͍̤͎̞̟e͔̫̰͖̟̳͒̀͒̐̊͜ ̵̤̠̹̃N͙ͨͦ̈̊e̍̓̇͊͋͏̭̙̗̼̩̥̦z̸̻͍͖̯̩ͬ̈́͌͊p͚̘̗̽ͨͫͥ͊ͣ̈́ͅẹ̩̜̹̦̞r̪͆ͦͬ̂̌̓͋͢d̏̀̓͑ͫ̓ͮi̡̗͉̲̲͓͎͂́ǻ͑͛̕n̬̺͙̩̺̮̏͑̚͠ ̫̦̇ͪ͛hͫ̍ͬͦͯ̇̕i̯̫̼̼̠ṽ̝̝̜͈͓̒e̪̩̰̰̬̳͔̎̃-̢̝̩̜̱͆ṁ̝̉̈́ͪ̔iͦṉ̨̜̙d̫̝̖̺̯͇ͅ ̖̺͋ͨͮ̋͜o͛̽́͋҉̣͙̤̟̻̟f̷̙͌̓̀ ͔̠͎͇̼̳c̻̲͇̪̱̦̒́̾ͫ̂̓h̘̐ͪ̂̚ͅa͎͖̼̒ͮ̔̏óͩͣͩͦ̉͞s͔̤̪̎̋͐̂͒ͧ͆.̦̦̗̜̘̼̈͠ ̶̻̭̭̻̂ͦͬ̿́͛ͧZ̥̤̱͎͔̬̲͝ä̪̘̘̤̣́͐̋ͩ̿̽l̡̬͔̱͖͆g̓͆͏̬͚̻̼ǫ̝͊͒̓̈́ͯͨ̚.̝̗͖̣̒ͫ

͔̳ͦ̀́H͇͚̯̘̹̣̐͐ͩ͝ͅeͦ̔̍͂ͭ ̙̳̺͢w̼̠̾ͥ́͌ͪ͠h̝̙̹̻̫̫͚͊͂̽͝o͙̤͎ͨ̍͢ ͕͚͒ͧͭ̒̽ͩW̨ͧ̆ͮͮ̾ã̙̼̙̪̝̭̘̋̌̓̆̅i̤̕t͏̠͕̮̼͕̖̙s̩̒͂̎ͅ ̮B͖̯̜̔̊͌̂̆̋e̶͈̮̻̅̚h̨̭̙̻̣͓̞̳͐ȉ̷̩͍̱̦̉n̡͈̟̰̪͇ͯ̈́̆d̬͓̦̅ͭ͋̂̉ͫ͟ ̶̹̲̗̦̉Ţ̻͗ͦͥͩ͋̓h̞̦̝̝̫͔͛̑͛̀̏ė͇̬̠̹̺ ͯ̍ͬͩW̰̜̪̣̞̣͐a̤̝͕̟̲̿͒̅ͭ͝l̵̠̞̭̼̖̃ͥ̆ͅľ̸̯͖͚̝̊̅͗̔̔ͧ.̩̻͙͖̫̦͊̃

̜̭̦͓̱͉͖̿͐̂̀̒̀̉Z͂̉͒͌͒ͭ͘A̖͎̼̮͂̒͊̄̅ͬL̼͇͈̬̾̄ͮ̆̈́͐̇Gͥ̂̈ͬͥͤ҉̪O͇͓̻!̠͖̖̩̭̠̓ͬ

̖͍̠̼͚͖͓ͮ̔̈̄͗̀T̩̟̭̮̝̺̒̿̂̒̈ḧ̝̇͛̈́ͯ̿͢ĕ̦͎̙͋ͭ̏ ͕͐̀ȇ͇̙̭̺̙̠ͥ̑͡n̩̬͠t̞̺͑͋̿̏ͣ̚ï̧̔ͩ̈́̄ͭr̵̆͂́́eͤ ̟̳̝̇͑r̨̫̣͕̳̮ͩ̉̀o͈ͧ͆ͯͫͤ̐̅oͥ̎ͤ̇ͮ̉m͒ͧ̉͑̀ͦ ̵̭̩̦̝̝̦̪͛̆̓͗ȉ̱̦̘̪͖̼͚ͦ̉̓ͯ̓̀s͔̝̭̰͘ ̢̫̣f̞̹̭̆͛ͯi̽ͬ͑ͭͪ͛̚l̦̥͇͉̱̭̫l̴͕̲̬͋͂̍ͅē̇̆̆ͦ͘d͍͖ ̻̘̬̪͈̲̂̊ͦ̇̚w̷̯̘̤̟̟ͩ̂͛͂̄ͫ̿i̹͇̋̇̐̈ͦ̂ẗ́͐ͣͤ͛̚̕h̰͎͙̽̓ͩ̎ͤ͊ͧ ̶̱̰͙̩͆̈̔͋̀ͯZ̢͎̲͓̦̜ͧ͐̔a͍̜̲̜̓̾ͅl͙͓̯̙̗̩̍̈͛̉g̨̝̜͒̓ͯͬ̽͋̀o̸̟͔̥̲̞̭̒ͧ͆͛ͧ̈́̏.̫͕̘̫̽͗̋͒͐͞ " Ray's eyes rolled forwards and she fell to the ground. Zalgo walked up to her.

"This is no mere human girl. This is the Seer." He said.

"That's what I thought as well. But I wasn't sure, so I brought her here for you to decided." Slenderman picked her up around the waist. Ray looked at Zalgo.

"Y-Your not gonna eat me?" She asked.

"Who said we weren't going to eat you. The Seer is a threat to the under realm."

"Um..what's a Seer?" Ray asked trying to distracted them from eating her.

"A Seer is a mortal that is able to travel to the under realm and see all us monsters. There hasn't been a Seer for over 100,000 years. Now do you know anything else about us?" Slenderman still didn't know how she knew him.

"Yes child, tell us something about me that you know." Zalgo said,

"Well Zalgo is a being described as horror itself. You have seven mouths, but you speak with six of them in different tongues. But if your seventh mouth were to open, it'll sing. Then the end of the world comes." Zalgo stared at her.

"You could be very good use to us. What's your name child?"

"R-Ray Evans."

"How old are you?" Slenderman asked.

"17."

"Alright child," Slenderman let her down and Zalgo picked her up in his hand and he said, " You have a choice to make. Your first choice is everyday at 3:00 PM, you'll come to the under realm to check in, no later than 3:15. Basically to make sure you're not hiding anything that'll kill us. You can stay until 10:00 PM. Your second choice is I kill you in the most agonizing death possible. So what will it be, Miss Evans?"

"Well I guess I have no choice but the first choice." Ray said. Zalgo smiled at her.

"Good girl, now," Zalgo put her down. "Go home. Your parents must be wondering why you aren't home for diner yet." Ray looked down at her feet. She just stood there.

"Miss Evans? Zalgo said you can go home." Slenderman said.

"I...I don't have a home." Ray said quietly.

"Well, that's not my problem is it? No get out of my sight." Zalgo threatened. Slenderman came up to her and guided her out. As soon as they left the Pit Slenderman reached into his pocket and handed Ray a key.

"What's this?"

"A key. To a house no one knows about. It's small and isn't in the best shape, but it'll do for now." Ray looked up at Slenderman. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you."

"Here I'll slender walk you there. Just remember, come to the under realm at 3:00." Ray started hearing static and everything when from a dark street to the front of an abandon house. Ray walked up to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door to see it was furnished. She went to the bedroom and saw a nicely made bed. As well as her belongings. Ray laid on the bed and feel asleep thinking about what happened today. A Seer? Her? And why did Zalgo let her go? But before she could think of anymore questions, she feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, Sorry I'm late. I've been busy all of a sudden. Well here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_New Kids_

* * *

Ray woke up with a gasp.

"Wow. What a weird dream. I dreamt that there ways a hidden world full of creepypasta and that I meet Zalgo and Slenderman and that Zalgo wanted me to return and that Slenderman gave me an abandoned home to live in." Ray chuckled, until she fully opened her eyes to find herself in the bedroom she fell asleep in last night. Ray fell back in the bed.

"So it WASN'T A DREAM!?" she asked herself. Ray turned on her side to see a father clock. It seemed to work. Ray looked at the time. 6:30. "I better get up for school then." She said to herself. Ray got up off the bed and noticed she slept in her clothes. '**_Well that takes care of_**** that.**' Ray thought. She grabbed what she had left of her stuff and packed her back pack. After packing she took her bag and went down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stair case. She was greeted by a small child. She had golden brown hair like herself, only curlier. The little girl wore a pink t-shirt with skirt suspenders and she was holding a teddy bear. The little girls looked bloody and she looked dirty as well. Rays widened when she say her. It was Sally. Ray screamed and fell back.

"Ow." Ray moaned. She heard Sally giggle.

"You're funny ma'am." She said.

"Y-ya." Ray said a little jumpy. Ray got up and looked down at the little girl. "Um, just curious, but um why are you here?" Ray asked Sally.

"We live here!" Sally explained excitedly. '_**We?**_'

"We?" Ray asked nervously.

"Ya! Come on breakfast is ready!" Sally exclaimed as she took Ray's hand and dragged her into the dining room. When they entered the dining room, there was a long dinning table with all kinds of meals out. But there were people sitting in the chairs. As they turned and looked at Ray, she held her breathe as she saw them. Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, BEN, and Jeff the Killer. They didn't look to happy to see her. Sally let go of Ray's hand and ran to an empty chair full of happiness. Ray just stood there, shocked, scared, confused, but mostly scared. Then Slenderman came in from the kitchen.

"Aw, Miss Evans." He said, "I see you're awake." Ray just stood there looking at everyone.

"This is the 'almighty' Seer?" Jeff asked.

"She kinda looks like a gasping fish." BEN added.

"What do expect? I mean, she's mortal. And mortals think we're monsters." Masky said.

"I heard the Seer could destroy your very existence with a snap." Eyeless Jack said to Hoodie. Slenderman guided his hand to an empty chair next to Hoodie and Sally.

"Sit down and eat. I made breakfast." Ray looked at Eyeless Jack's plate of kidney pancakes. It was bloody and smelled awful.

"Um...I'm not so hungry." Ray finally said. "I'm..just gonna...go now... to schoooolll." Ray said as she slowly walked out of the dinning room. As soon as she was certain she was out of sight, Ray ran out of the house and to school. When she arrived at school, the bell rang for the students to head to class. Ray ran to get into the school, but accidentally somehow ran into, none other than, Drake and his goons. Ray fell back hitting the hard concrete floor. Drake and the others looked at Ray.

"Looks like Ray-Ray came back for more." Drake said with an evil grin.

"Didn't we beat her up?" One of the girls asked. '_**I guess Slenderman healed me up in the middle of the night.**_' Ray thought.

"Who cares? Now, where were we?" Drake asked as him and his goons towered over her.

* * *

After Drake and his minions left Ray, she just sat there vomiting, with a bit of blood too from all the kicking and punching. When she finished, she headed to class. When she got into her first period classroom, everyone stared at her. Ray had a bit of blood on her shirt. Her eye and cheeks were swollen and already bruised with a couple of cuts.

"Miss Evans!?" Mr. Garcia yelled at her. Ray wished she didn't have him for her first and last period. '**_Why does he have to teach__?_**' she thought to herself cursing . "You're late! detention after school. Again." Ray sighed and sat in her usual set, the second to last row. The worst part was that Drake had Mr. Garcia for first and last period as well. And he sat right behind her. When Mr. Garcia turned back to the board to teach, Drake spat at the back of Ray's head. '_**Great. Just great. There are fictional murders living with me, I got beat up, got detention AGAIN, and Drake. I don't see how this could possibly get worse****.**_' Ray thought sarcastically. After about 10 minutes of Mr. Garcia lecturing, the door opened. Ray heard footsteps pass her seat and up toward Mr. Garcia. Ray didn't bother to look up. It was just a another student.

"Yes? What is it? I don't have all day you know." Mr. Garcia snapped at the student.

"Ya, I'm your new student teach." The boy said.

"Very well then. You'll address me as Mr. Garcia or sir in this class young man." Mr. Garcia paused for a moment before continuing, "You'll have to sit next to that...thing in the second row to the last." Mr. Garcia said. Ray could have sworn the new kid's voice sounded familiar. But before she could try to think more on it, she heard the footsteps come closer to her. Drake spat at her again. Ray then noticed the new kid had sat next to her, leaning back in his chair. Ray soon felt the new kid stare at her. She just ignored it as she felt Drake spit another spit ball at her.

"So this is what the almighty Seer does all day?" The new kid whispered to her. Ray looked at the new kid questionably. When she say his face, she recognized him somehow. Though he looked very different. He had eyelids once more, with very noticeable blue eyes. His hair was a jet black and went past his shoulders. He wore a white hoodie with black pants.

"Oooh no." Ray groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ray whispered.

"Slendy sent us here to watch you." Then Drake spat at Ray again, making Ray jerk forward a little. "But, I see you got everything under control." He whispered back.

"Shut up, Jeff." Ray whispered back harshly.

**_~Second Period~_**

As soon as the bell rang, Ray left as fast as she could. '**_What the hell does Slenderman think he's doing sending Jeff here?! And why did Jeff look...normal? And What did he mean by__ 'Us?_' **Ray thought as she headed to her second period class. Which was her favorite class. Art. You could practically do anything in that class. Best of all since everyone was in a group of six and she was odd out. She got a whole table to herself and could work alone. When she entered the classroom her teacher came up to her.

"Oh isn't it wonderful Ray?" She asked all bubbly and excited.

"What's wonderful, Miss Graves?" Ray asked her.

"Didn't you hear? Five new students were enrolled into the school! And all five of them have second period together, which means you'll be able to be in a group of six!" Miss Graves exclaimed.

"What?" As if on Que, five unfamiliar students walked in.

"Oh, boys! You'll all be sitting at the empty table in the middle." Miss Graves pointed to the lonely table in the middle of the classroom and the boys followed. Ray could see and hear some girls whispering.

"Oh my god, they're so hot!"

"Holy Shit! New AND cute!" And many more comments from girls. '_**Oh for fucks**** sake!**_' Ray thought.

"Well?" Miss Graves asked her, "Go sit with them and introduce yourself."

"I think we already know each other." Ray said as her glared at them.

"Oh, Good!" The teacher exclaimed not detecting any kind of annoyance in her voice. Ray walked over to the table of boys. As she approached the table she could see all the boys and could tell who's who. Jeff, well she had already seen. BEN, was wearing a faded green t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, a faded dark green beanie and blue jeans. His hair was a bit longer in the front and shorter in the back and even though his long link elf ears were gone, His ears were pointed at the tip and he had green eyes as well. Eyeless Jack was wear his usual black hoodie and black pants. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes and glared at Ray as well. Hoodie had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a dip orangish yellow hoodie with black pants as well. He looked kinda nervous and worried. Then finally Masky, he had the same color hair as Hoodie and kinda looked like Hoodie too, only his eyes were blue,he was a bit tanner, and he had nice looking sideburns. Masky wore a dim yellow jacket and black pants, as usual. They all pretty much looked the same, only less monstrous and insane looking and more...normal human beings. As Ray was walking up towards them, a student put her foot out. Ray didn't noticed and tripped. She fell right in front of the group of Creepypasta boys at her table. Everyone but, Eyeless Jack, Masky, and Hoodie laughed. Ray got up and sat down at her set.

"Are ah...you alr-"

"I'm fine." Ray said interrupting Masky. The boys just looked each other and back at her.

"Um, what happened to you?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Nothing important." Ray asked quietly not wanting to draw attention. "Look, none of you are even suppose to be here, let alone exist. So just leave me alone, okay?"

"Well we-" All of a sudden a group of girls walked up to the Creepypasta boys.

"Hey, what's your names." One of them asked.

"I'm Jack."

"I'm Tim and this is my brother Brain" Masky said as he pointed to Hoodie.

"Ben."

"Name's Jeff." Jeff leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. Some of the girls cooed.

"Ooh, a bad boy." One said as she went behind Jeff and started massaging his shoulders. Ray just had a disgusted look on her face as the group of girls flirted with them. '**_Oh just kill me now!__ This is ridiculous_**'

**_~Lunch Time~_**

All day in Ray's class there was at least one of the Creepypasta boys in her class. Other than Second period since all of them were in that class with her. The lunch lady slapped on Ray's plate mashed potatoes that was next to her Sloppy Joe, cherry coke, and corn. Ray nodded at the lunch lady, she just growled at her. Ray walked away quickly and headed toward the one empty table that she always sat at. As she sat down, the five Creepypasta boys ran up to her and sat down with her.

"That you could get a way from us that easy?" Jeff asked as he chuckled.

"Piss off." Ray barked.

"Aww why so mad Seer?" BEN asked with a smile. "Jealous girls are all over us?"

"No. Why would I be jealous of girls who are flirting with fictional murders that'll just traumatize them, carve a smile, steal their kidneys, or tackle them?" Ray sighed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Keep saying what?"

"T-That we're fictional o-or not real." Masky explained to Ray. Ray growled in frustration.

"Because none of you are real! I'm still dreaming and just waiting to wake up." Ray then snapped her fingers. "That's it." Ray grabbed her fork and stabbed her hand. Ray let out a painful moan and looked at them. She then growled with frustration.

"Hmm. I always that the Seer would be more...sane" BEN whispered to them. Ray let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay okay. So you're all real and I'm not dreaming. But this really shouldn't-" Her head was all of a sudden slammed into her tray of food. They cafeteria went silent and looked at Ray. The pressure on Ray's head let go and she slowly lifted her head up and whipped her face. Ray heard chuckling and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Ray Ray. How's your parent's? Oh what you killed your mom and your dad abandoned you." Drake said loudly. Drake then picked her up and threw her to the ground.

"Sorry if this thing was bothering you." One of the girls said to the Creepypasta boys. Drake grabbed her back pack and dug through it as he put a foot on her so she couldn't move. He grabbed the picture of her and her family.

"Why do you still have this? They don't love you. They never did. No one will ever love you." Drake said to her. He then Ripped the picture up. Ray's eyes widened. '_**No!**_'

"NO!" Ray yelled. One of the girl's grabbed Ray's drink and opened it. She then went over her and poured it on her. Drake picked her up off the ground and stood her up. He quickly grabbed another tray and smashed it into her face. Ray fell landing with a loud thud. Everyone but the Creepypasta boys began to laugh at her. Even the lunch lady. Ray Couldn't help but start to cry. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Ray stood up and ran out crying. Ray ran and ran until she was all alone in an empty hall way. She sat down and began to cry. Cry and cry. hot salty tears streaming down her hot pink checks. After a while of crying, she heard footsteps coming. She didn't care anymore. The footsteps stopped beside her.

"M-Miss Seer?" The voice said. Ray looked up beside her. The Creepypasta boys were all standing there.

"You alright?" Eyeless jack asked. Ray sniffed and wiped the tears a way.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Did you really kill your Mom?" BEN asked. Jeff slapped him upside the head "Ow! What?"

"Not the time BEN." Jeff growled.

"It's fine. I didn't kill her. She died when I was 4. We were in a car crash, I asked for my juice. She turned around for one second and then a car hit us out of no where."

"And your dad?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"He gambled to cope with her death. I had to start working to keep our house, but dog walking and helping strangers with groceries doesn't get you a lot of money. On my 13th birthday, My dad abandoned me and then the next day my house was confined. I was force to live on the streets." They were quiet for a minute. "That was the only picture I had of my family before my mother died." Ray said quietly, but enough to be heard.

"W-Well you got u-us now." Masky said. Eyeless Jack put a hand out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Let's go, school's practically out in 5 minutes and I wanna get this disguise Zalgo gave us off. It makes me itchy in places i didn't know could itch." Jeff exclaimed.

"Ya Slenderman's disguise are much better." BEN said.

"Hey, what ever happened to Drake and his goons?"

"Don't worry about them, we took care of it." Jeff said.

"Alright let's head back to the house then."

"Good. I'm missing my show." Jeff added.

"N-No one cares about your show." Masky said.

"What'd you say you little bitch?"

"What are you going to do, Stab me? Go on try."

"You're lucky your Slenderman's proxy, Timothy." Ray just laughed as they exited the school.


End file.
